Rebirth of Revan
by Storyteller307
Summary: Revan reincarnate into a world of that he's unknown too. With the balance of the force. Path of the light and the darkness is his and his alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY x SWTOR**

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

_"Savior, Conqueror, Hero, Villian. You are all things, Revan... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."_

Echoing of Darth Malak words is reminder of who he once before. He layed unmoved on the soil, storm pour on him. As he awoken from the previous life, his mask protected him from the rain. He slowly rose from the ground. The thunder storm clashed in the night, his walk began to stagger, he fell to the puddle. As he supported himself with his arm, light flashes and reveal the mandalorian mask in the reflection. His past came rushing through him once more.

He continued to be in a trance, something shown itself, a black entity can sense anger and fear. There were more came from the shadow, ready to pounce on the prey. Revan sense the darkness is near he ignite his two lighsaber and prepare for the worst.

"And in the end, as darkness takes me. I am nothing."

Salem felt a disturbance, something was out of the ordinary. It appears to her a new threat has emerged, this will be an unlikely obstacles to her plan.

Ozpin felt something as well and it's here at Vale. But what is the question?

Revan stood above the entity that were slay. Then he continue to walk towards the city as it glowed. In the city was empty, he continued walking on the road. Then a light beam in his path.

"Look what we got here?" One of the cops spotted.

"Probably a homeless guy. We should check it out." They exit from the car and walk toward to the unknown figure.

"Hey, buddy. You shouldn't be wonder the street in this kind of weather." he questioned, Revan look at these strangers and continue to be silence. And the cop became suspicious him then decided to take him.

"Wise guy eh? Let's take him in?" As they try upprehend him. But instead they provoked him. "Hey! What you doing. Ahhh!" As he was toss to the windshield.

"I will not be cage again, not once more. It would be wiser to leave me be." The cop went back to his partner who appears to be unconscious. Revan walks away in the dark alley. He found a weathered robe laying in box, he wore it and continue deeper in the alley.

**Next morning**

"Our top story today, two cops engage by an unknown stranger. They found him wonder in the streets during the storm. Try to upprehend the suspect, but instead sent one the cops flying towards the windshield. Here is his story."

"Me and partner try to arrest this suspicious person but then he sent my buddy fly to the car. He looks like he's wearing a cape and a mask."

"Now back to you-"

Ozpin turned off the TV, he knew something has risen, so he decided to send one team to investigate this unknown vigilante. "Miss Goodwitch, can you have team RWBY come to my office."

**Alley way**

Revan sit in the corner, wallowing in his regret. For his past actions brought nothing but pain and suffering. Losing old friends that were dear to him and his beloved Bastila. He sat there and remain quiet.

a force vision occur, a future. Showing him a downfall of the kingdom. Two individual have been reveal in his vision, she wore a red dress and emitting with darkness. And the red hooded girl who shown with pure light within her, she has something more peculiar than the force. This took place at a tower he never been too. As he awaken from his force vision. Though of himself it's probably nothing, he needs leave from this place.

He waited to till nightfall to avoid attention, yesterday cause him to be known to the public.

**Streets of Vale**

"Alright team RWBY. Ozpin said find this mysterious person and bring to Beacon Academy!" Ruby shout with excitement.

"You don't need to be so loud ruby!" Weiss was more annoyed with Ruby.

"Come on, Ice Queen. You need to... Chill." Yang said with a bad pun. Blake shake her head in disagreeable manner. Weiss face slap herself of the horrible pun.

As Revan look around, see less of the crowd wondering the street. Then decide to go into the open. As the team begin distracted from one to another. Blake saw someone in a cape, head cover by a hood. Then Blake decided to pursue this unknown stranger.

"Blake where you going?" As Ruby called out to her. They all turn Blake, after one another they followed after her. He look at his surrounding, No sign of republic or sith. It's like they weren't discover by them. Became more confused and distraught.

Then he sense that someone was following him. He wishes to not to engage of this unknown stalker. Then look for a secluded area.

**Industrial District - Port**

Stood on the docks and stare at the endless ocean. Remind him a time on Manaan. Then knowing that he was being followed, he would break the silence and rather get it over with. "Your very agile; the shadow is your alley. I'm impress."

"If you are asking for fight, that will be unnecessary. I have no intention, I would very much be left alone." Try to avoid any conflicts. Blake, won't let him off so easily.

"Are you the one who attack Vale cops?" Revan added that his to knowledge. Then replied. "Vale, what an interesting place. The law didn't gave a me choice. I will no longer be imprison again."

"Why are you here?" Blake ask. Then he had no answer for that question. Then try to be honest as possible. "It is unknown to me why? Forever alone, this is a path that I chose."

Then they interrupted by Blake team. "Blake! Why did you wonder off?" As ruby grew more worried. As Blake looked away from that moment Revan disappeared out of sight. She frequently look from left and right. Then looked up. Her team became more concern for her.

"Blake? You alright?" Yang walk up to her and softly laid her hand on her shoulder. Then she considerate as an imagination. "Yeah, I'm alright."

They continue to search of this unknown person. Revan was above, watching them leaving the port. He went with his separate ways.

_"I am sorry I started you on this path. But you chose to continue down it." __Revan said. _

_"I suppose… I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. [cough] It might have been yours, perhaps… but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." Malak final words before he died._

"I'm sorry old friend, I should of helped you more." then leaves into the night of shattered croissant moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY x SWTOR**

**Chapter 2: Revan destiny begins**

_"I don't know your name—but I take up your cause. I will not remove your mask until there is justice—until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all. So swears… Revan!"_

_"It was not your ships or your men or your vaunted 'fight for freedom' that won this, the final battle of the war. It was by the actions of one person–the Jedi Revan–that you prevailed. Revan's strategies and tactics defeated the best of us. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity, the tenacity, and the subtlety of Revan's plans."_

_"When they left after the Mandalorian Wars ended, they were Jedi. When they returned… they were something else."_

Words of a well known allies. Story of heroic deeds during the war against the mandalorians. Then him and Malak turn to the darkside, no longer heroes but Villians.

Revan walks among in the night, what caught his attention was a citadel. The vision has led him to a school, with thoughts being persistent but his curiosity took the best of him.

**Beacon Academy**

Revan was in front of the courtyard, he stood upon the fountain, statues of the heroes that fought the darkness. He was more intrigued.

"No one is allowed wondering on school campus. I ask you to leave the school grounds immediately." Miss Goodwitch said aloud. With that Revan felt a more greater power among him. He stood upon an old lady that defies him.

"I was wondering what's this place was. I am compelled by power that flows in you." As he taunts. She took as a 'no' she use her crop to summon object around her and thrown all to him. Then he quickly hold his hand up and stop all the material that being held and reverse back to her. She dodge the object and begin use her telekinesis.

After throwing object at each other, they both are completely matched. Then Miss Goodwitch use everything she have at him. Then Revan became impatience.

"Enough!!!" He anger crumpled the object around him. He took of the weathered coat and began detaching his cape. Ignite his lightaber then pointed towards her then held it up close to him. Then he set his two feet away from each other and dash with the force. Her eyes widen as he began to strike her.

From this very moment. Ozpin intervene the duel, Revan was surprised that a opponent decided to take the weak place.

"It's unpleasant to start a fight, without a introduction." As he held his cane. Revan replied. "Very Peculiar. Your much different. Your power flow brighter than her's."

"You must be the one that attack the Vale police." He asked. As the Saber and the cane still crossed. He decided to break off the friction. "What options I have? Back to being imprisoned."

"I sacrifice my life for 200 years. I will not be imprisoned again!" Revan explains. Ozpin heard how he stated. A convict escape from prison and doesn't know what he capable of.

"Then why are you here?" He ask. Revan would tell the truth, but depends on the individual to believe it or not.

"There's something that put into motion. An event that is yet to happened. Now it lead me here. To this school." Revan explained. Ozpin felt the aura coming from him, it is between the balance of the light and darkness. He thinks he was brought here for a reason.

"Miss Goodwitch? Have our guest room prep. I have him in my office for a further investigation." Miss Goodwitch was surprised, an attacker has violated school grounds and decided to have stay here and put students, she about to testify.

"But Professor Ozpin! He can't just..." She objects. "No, it's alright. I'll handle this." He had it under control.

"As you say Professor Ozpin." She have Revan a glare. And walk away preping the room for their new visitor which she had dislike.

**Ozpin office**

Revan sat in a chair, he had not spoken when they reach Ozpin offices. He constantly stare at him, hands together and leaning. He try to read him, under that cloak. He's no story to tell about himself. All of it is hidden behind that mask. This was getting no where, decided to break the silence.

"Now tell me about yourself? Introduction would suffice." Ozpin said.

"There's nothing to tell or talk about. Only being brought here by a vision." he said and spoke no further.

"What did you see in this vision?" Ozpin said.

"it's unforseen. What lie in the future will see in due time. Well guess to find out once that time comes." as he explains. Then another vision has occurred. He contempt the matter. A woman whose pale and eyes darker like the sith emperor. Show her look out unknown place. Waiting for something or someone to execute her plan. Then she turn around and to see what was watching her. She gave him a grin, flashes of the past of her life time, there were indescribable. Can't comprehend.

"Is there something wrong?" Ozpin ask. Revan ignore the signs and said to him. "Nothing."

Ozpin became more interest this visitor. A call interrupt the two, he answer and it was Miss Goodwitch. "Professor Ozpin? The room is ready for our guess."

"Excellent, we will be down shortly." Then Ozpin escorted his guest to his room. Once they arrive, Revan inspecting the room. It was default, its what he exactly needed.

"One thing before I let you settle?" Revan turn to Ozpin and listened.

"What can I address you by?" He ask. Revan replied. "Revan."

"Alright, 'Revan'. I shall see you tomorrow." Ozpin close and left back to his office.

Alone at last, he sat on the ground and began meditating with the force. This sith lord awaits the darkness to come.

**Hope you enjoy that, what will happen next. Well see in chapter 3.**


End file.
